Han of the Dead/Darth Vader Zim
Han of the Dead/Darth Vader Zim is the Star Wars special of MAD, in tribute to the new movies coming in 2015, so all the sketches are Star Wars themed. Sketches MADitorial: (in star wars text form) A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, here are some things you may have missed... *Tuesday, 3:12 P.M.: Angry Birds Star Wars becomes the first IPhone game to mashup with a live action franchise, beating our fan made favorite, Quantum Doodle Jump. *A hidden stormtrooper base is found... but it's in Disney World, so everybody is okay with it. *Two mysterious men in suits work together to make a script for the new star wars movies, which looks like this... #Han of the Dead (Movie parody of Han Solo/movie parody of Dawn of the Dead) #Ewok Loses to A Teddy Bear in a Fight (Animated Marginals) #Clone Trooper Boards Up The Hole (Mike Wartella) #Rejected Droids (Fax-2-D2, TeX-T-O, DJ-9, Spidermandroid) #R2-D2 Hacks the Death Star (Don Martin) # Wall-Ewok (Trailer Parody of Wall-E and Ewoks) #Luke Breaks the Boards on the Hole (Mike Wartella) #Lightsaber Magic Trick Goes Wrong (Alfred E. Neuman sketch. Animated Marginal) #Mad's Galactic Guide to Weapons (Quadruple Bladed Lightsaber, Chainsaw Blaster and Boomerang Crossbow) #Darth Sidious Gets a Makeover (Don Martin sketch) #Spy vs. Spy: Bounty Hunter (Black Spy is a bounty hunter hunting down White Spy. White Spy puts a turret to guard his hut while he is inside. Black Spy sees the turret and hatches a plan: he sneaks around the house, enters the back door, and opens the front door. The turret sees White Spy first and fires rapidly, killing him. Black Spy puts up the V sign as he flies through the window.) #Jar Jar Binks Fights His Haters (Animated Marginal) #Darth Vader Has Too Many Masks (Mike Wartella) #Bad Idea #1138: Death Star-escope. #Darth Vader Zim (Parody of Invader Zim/Darth Vader from Star Wars) #Credits (star wars text form) #5-Second Cartoon: (GIR bouncing his rubber piggy) Transcripts Han of the Dead (at Han Solo's funeral, Luke is giving a REALLY long speech about Han) Luke:... then he flew in in his ship, when I thought he was dead for real, and said "Let's blow this thing and go home!" And so I... Leia: Luke, that's enough... okay, anyone else have something to say? Chewbacca: *stands up, points to casket* ROAAR! Leia: Yes, Han is in there. Chewbacca: Roar, ROOOAR! *the casket is moving, and Zombie Han comes out* Zombie Han: Braaaiins. Everyone: AAAAAH! (title card: Han of the Dead) Leia: (while Zombie Han is chasing Chewie in the background) Luke, what will we do? We can't keep Han here as a zombie! Luke: (Chewie is now chasing Han with a gun) We could use him against the clonetroopers! Leia: (Zombie Han is now out cold, being carried by Chewie) Sounds risky... Chewie, what do you think? Chewie: (drops Zombie Han on the floor, and shrugs) Rooarr. (at the battle field, Luke and Leia see all the troopers) Luke: Wow, I'm not sure if we have a chance! Leia: Don't worry, Luke, we have Han on our side! Nothing can stop us! Chewie: (unleashes Han from his cage, and he bolts at the troopers) ROAR! (Han starts biting all the clonetroopers) Luke: You were right, Leia, Han sure is a killer on the battlefield now! Chewie: (points) ROAAAR! (The clonetrooper zombies and Han, now with no other troopers, zombie-walk toward Luke, Leia and Chewie) Luke: This is NOT good. (runs with Chewie and Leia to shelter) Leia: What are we going to do? Luke: I know! We should use this time machine I built in between this scene and the last scene to go back to go back in time to before Han was ever born, so we won't get eaten by zombies! Leia: Okay, that beats being in a movie made by J. J. Abrams! (travels through time with Luke) (meanwhile) Chewie: Roar? (shoots zombie) ROAAAR? (shoots another zombie) ROAR, ROAR ROAR ROAR ROARROAR! (caption: Oh, they ditched me again!) -end of sketch- Darth Vader Zim ''' (scene starts at a hidden clonetrooper base, where the general is planning something) General: Okay, since Darth Vader AND Darth Sidious died, we haven't had any orders to take. I think we need to elect a NEW leader! A leader we can trust, who is evil, and who has to not be human! Clonetrooper: Um, why can't he be... General: SO THEY WON'T DIE! ...Okay, any ideas? Droid: I think we should elect this great alien, who is evil and is diabolical! General: What about the tru- Droid: And he will pay you 50 space dollars to sign THIS. *hold out contract* General: Fine. (mumbles angrily and signs contract, and is given money) General: Now, where is this new Darth? (Droid takes off suit, and is revealed to be none other than GIR!) GIR: Okay, master, you can come now! (A spaceship crashes into the base, and out steps Zim in a vader suit...) Zim: IT IS I, YOUR ALL POWERFUL LEADER ZIIM! (Title card: Darth Vader Zim. The music played is the Invader Zim theme song in Star Wars tone) General: So, Zim, what should we do about Leia and Han's kids? Zim: I KNOW WHAT TO DO! (whispers to GIR) GIR, hunt down Han and Leia's kids and... KABLAM! (GIR gets knocked to the floor by ZIM's yelling) Got it? GIR: Hahaha, okie-dokie! (rockets through the roof and makes a hole) General: Do you really think we need to make holes in the ceiling? ZIM: ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY SUPIERIORITY? (points laser gun at him) I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! General: Yes, my lord. (nervously walks away) (meanwhile, at Luke's kid's house...) GIR: (knocks on door, door opens with a boy there) Boy: Who are you? GIR: Who are ''YOU? ' Boy: Will Skywalker, I think. GIR: Okay! (turns into kill mode) PREPARE TO BE TERMINATED! Will: OH NO! (runs inside) Luke: What's wrong, Will? Will: (panting) A crazy... cute robot... want to ki- (a spaceship crashes through the roof of the house) Why can't anyone finish their sentences these days? GIR: (goes back to normal mode) Yay, break time! (starts bouncing his rubber piggy) ZIM: (steps out of ship) SURRENDER TO ZIM AND NO ONE DIES! Luke: Never! We will never give up on the force! ZIM: What if I offered you a chance to be in your own cartoon? Luke: Okay. DEAL! (title card of the Star Wars cartoon appears) (Suddenly the film goes haywire, and ends) Disney Executive: What? THAT is your new Star Wars franchise movie script? Script Writer #1: (nods) Disney Exec: Well, it wasn't TERRIBLE. But we already hired somebody to write it! (pans to J. J. Abrams, who is currently copying down all the Star Trek scripts together and mixing it with the Star Wars scripts) Abrams: Oh, hi. I'm making my totally original movie! Disney Exec: See? He's perfect! (The two Script Writers take off their face-hiding hoods and reveal they are Black and White Spy. They both take out lightsabers, and jump at Abrams. The Disney exec jumps at them with a lightsaber to stop them. Zim takes out his blaster and jumps at them. GIR, still bouncing his rubber piggy, jumps at them happily with it. Abrams takes out a sticky grenade, throws in to the ground, and jumps toward the door. The scene freeze frames, and zooms out, and shows Luke watching the MAD episode on his TV) Luke: Who made this garbage? (looks at the MAD dvd case, that has the title The MAD Totally Not Garbage DVD, and sees a label on it: Death Star Co.) Hmm... (Two hours later...) Luke: (flies in to the Death Star, shoots a laser in the hole that still has planks of wood surrounding it and it blows up as he flies away.) (Cue Credits) Category:Special Episodes